


That Can't Be How the Force Works!

by saltylikecrait



Series: Three is Better Than Two is Better Than One [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 08:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14160945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltylikecrait/pseuds/saltylikecrait
Summary: “I’m telling you,” Poe insisted, “the Force can make babies!”





	That Can't Be How the Force Works!

**Author's Note:**

> For Polyshipping Day on Tumblr - prompt: "Unbelievable."
> 
> This is my first attempt at a humorous fic. Hopefully my sense of humor isn't too terrible.

“I don’t believe you,” Rey huffed and crossed her arms as she sat at the edge of their shared bed, pulling back her long brunette hair.

“Yeah, Poe,” interjected Finn, who was ready to go down to breakfast. “That doesn’t sound real. Maybe more like an old legend.”

Their partner zipped up his orange flight suit and held up his hands in surrender. “I’m telling you,” Poe insisted, “the Force can make babies!”

Finn and Rey both knew that Poe was teasing them. One moment they were talking about weird things the Force could do while getting ready for the day, and the next, Poe was talking about Force-willed conceptions.

Rey frowned at him in a way that told Poe that the concept intrigued her, though she was worried by it. The Force causing a pregnancy sounded something that had been made up to add to the chosen one illusion that sometimes followed Jedi. In what she had read from the ancient Jedi texts – with the help of translation from C-3PO’s help – she had never once come across a mention of a fantastic birth.

“Skywalker and the general’s father was a virgin birth.” Poe grinned. He knew he was getting ridiculous with trying to keep this joke going.

“I’m not a virgin, Poe.” Rey rolled her eyes.

“Well, _obviously,”_ he retorted. “But I mean, theoretically, you could have a kid without Finn helping you out on that department.” Poe grinned at his boyfriend, who was giving him the dirtiest look; a warning to watch himself.

“Don’t make Rey worry… or me."

“What? I’m sure it won’t happen to her; I’m just saying it _could_ happen!”

Rey was red in the face. “I’m not going to have a Force baby, Poe!”

He smiled to himself as he put his boots on. BB-8 was beeping in warning to them that they needed to hurry or they would be late.

“I know, Bee. Look, I’m ready,” said Poe. “I’ll see you guys later.” He leaned over and gave them both a chaste kiss on the lips before walking out the door.

Finn and Rey stared at each other in silence for a moment, their brains churning in thought.

Then:

“You don’t think-?"

“I hope not!”

“In any case, I’m going to talk to the general and go to the medbay,” said Rey, a little horrified by her thoughts. “Just, you know, to be sure.”


End file.
